Rescued
by Wolf1989
Summary: The well know hitman Reborn finds a cute street kid name Tsuna. He brings him home. Will there be more to this relationship then friendship? Wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I put online. Please help me by giving me reviews.**

**Warning Yaoi. If you don't like don't read it. R27**

**I do not own Kateiyoshi Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Akira Amano.**

**R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R 27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R2 7R27R27R27****R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27**

Tsuna ran as fast as he could but could hear the gang getting closer. Why did bad stuff like this keep happening to him? As he turned a corner he crashed into something solid.

"Hieeee," he yells as he lands on his butt. The 14 year old looks up and sees a tall, thin man in a fancy suit with a fedora, and a ...lizard on it? The man had dark, spiky hair with curly sideburns, and a sharp face with hard black eyes.

Tsuna sits there shaking wondering if the man is going to hurt him. The gang finally catches up and surrounds them. A big, ugly brute grabs Tsuna's shirt making the boy scream a rather girly scream.

"Well, well," said the brute. "We finally caught our little rabbit." The gang laughs while Tsuna trembles and whimpers in fear. The brute then turns to the man in the fedora.

"Kill that guy and then we can have some fun with our new pet," he said with a leer. It was too much for Tsuna. As he was blacking out he saw the man smirk and pull out a gun.

******R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R 27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R2 7R27R27R27********R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27**

_Reborn's POV_

As I finished up dealing with the weaklings I turned to look at the boy. He was passed out in the alley that guy had dropped him after I shot him. The boy had light brown, spiky hair that defied gravity, and when awake, big, caramel doe eyes that with all the trembling made me think of a scared rabbit. The boy couldn't be more than five feet tall, was wearing dirty and ripped shirt and jeans. He was missing a shoe and looked like he could use a good meal or two.

Reborn shrugged. It wasn't any of his concern whether a street kid survived or not. He had finished his mission and that was all that mattered.

As he turned to leave, Leon his chameleon partner, jumped of his fedora. He crawled up the kid's body and started to snuggle up against the boy's face. Reborn's eyes widen a fraction in shock. Leon never acted friendly toward others. This caused the hitman to become intrigued with the little rabbit.

Reborn then picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder. Leon moved to the boy's hair looking a little smug.

'The boy is so light,' Reborn thought as he walked away. 'And he needs a bath too.'

******R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R 27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R2 7R27R27R27********R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27**

Tsuna woke up to the smell of Italian cooking. As he opened his eyes he froze not knowing where he was. He started to tremble.

"He's awake, kora!"

Tsuna lets out a hieeeee as he falls off the couch getting tangled in the blanket that had been covering him. His head hit the floor with a loud **thud**!

"Itta," he said holding his head in pain. He looked at the other man. He had short blond hair, light blue eyes and was a foot taller than Tsuna. He had a cameo bandana with a pin saying #1, a white wife beaters shirt, and cameo pants tucked into army boots.

As Tsuna was wondering if he should try to run a huge falcon hopped beside him. It started to coo at him as it gently ran its beak thru his hair. The action helped to calm Tsuna down.

"Hey! Since when did Falco started liking other people, kora," the blond shouted making Tsuna shriek. Falco glared at his master and went back to calming down the boy. Reborn the came out placing three plates of food on the coffee table.

"That's a mystery for later Colonello," he said after glaring at the blond. "For now lets let our guest eat. I won't have him dying of starvation just because you're a loud mouth," Reborn says with a smirk.'

At the mention of food Tsuna's stomach growled so loudly that the neighbors thought it was a bear. Colonello laughed while Reborn smirked causing Tsuna to blush as red as a tomato.

"Ha! You sure found a cute little rabbit Reborn, kora!"

"W-w-why does ev-everyone k-k-keep calling me a rabbit," Tsuna sighs with a light blush. The men just smiled (smirked in Reborn's case) and started eating.

After a moment of indecision Tsuna slowly came over to the table. The food was spaghetti and meat balls. When he took a bite, keeping a wary eye on the men, he moaned. How long has it been since he had any real food? Maybe a week.

He started to shovel in the food when Reborn flicked him in the forehead.

"Itta," Tsuna yelped.

"Slow down. You'll get yourself sick if you eat to fast," Reborn said with a smirk.

"Heh. Who knew you could be such a softy, kora," Colonello couldn't help but tease.

"..." glare.

"Don't make me shoot you," Reborn said with a dark aura.

Colonello sweat dropped.

Tsuna sighs making the men look at him. The boy had a sweet little smile on his face. He was happy to feel full again, and felt a little sleepy.

'C-c-cute,' the men think looking at the young boy.

"Umm. Thank you for the food," Tsuna says shyly. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Reborn smirks. "Take a bath."

There's a brief _moment of silence_ then.

"Hieeeee!"

"You stink and your clothes are falling apart," Reborn said grimacing.

"B-b-but I d-don't have anything else to change into. All my stuff was stolen three days ago." At this he looks down at the floor.

Sigh. "I'll just give you some of mine then."

"B-b-b-but..."

"Hey. I don't mind if the kid goes around naked, kora."

"I'll take the clothes," shouts a very red Tsuna.

******R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R 27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R2 7R27R27R27********R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27**

**Please tell me what you think. I got a second part coming up soon. Can't give it all away right away. I also want to thank Sylvia-san for the criticism. Hopefully the updated version isn't as confusing. To all you writers, "Keep up the good work!" **


	2. Chapter 2

Rescued

Wolf1989

This is my first story that I put online. Please help me by giving me reviews.

Warning Yaoi. If you don't like don't read it. R27

I don't own Kateiyoshi Hitman Reborn. That honor belongs to Akira Amano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I want to thank everyone who Favorite/Followed my story. Also I apologize for the long wait. I really got into some of the other stories on Fanfiction plus work and babysitting on my days off distracted me from writing. I got a couple more story ideas and may put them up if you all like the second half of this story. Finally, thanks to Sylvia-san for the helpful critizisem and I hope the second half isn't as confusing to everyone. Please R/R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsuna has been living with Reborn for two weeks now. During that time Reborn learns of how Tsuna's parents had died in a car crash, and how his foster parents had abuse the boy causing him to run away. Tsuna had been living on the streets for a month when Reborn found him.

The boy was useless at everything but cleaning and making a really good cup of coffee. All Reborn's friends like the boy, even Mammon who didn't care for anything but money would smile at Tsuna. (But only when he thought no one was looking)

One day Reborn had left for his job (Reborn is the #1 hitman working for the Vongola mafia family) and would be gone for four days. The first day Tsuna stayed inside and cleaned the whole apartment. The second day Tsuna saw that they were low on food. Now Tsuna knew that Skull was coming over later and that he wasn't suppose to leave the apartment alone. Yet Tsuna thought he would be fine consitering that the market was only ten minutes away. He would be able to restock on supplies and get back in time for Skull's arrival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

20 minutes later.

Tsuna hummed happily as he walked to his home. He had gotten some great deals and had even found some of Reborn favorite coffee. As he turned a corner he bumped into someone causing Tsuna to land on his butt.

"Watch it you brat," the giant of a man shouted at Tsuna.

"Hieeeee. I-I'm s-s-sor-ry sir," Tsuna stuttered while trembling tries to pick up his groceries.

The man looks over Tsuna and then leers. Just as Tsuna gets a bad feeling the man grabs the boy dragging him into a nearby ally. Tsuna screams and tries to use the self-defense moves Colennello and Fon taught him. But the mand easily over powers him.

The man slaps Tsuna so hard he crashes into a wall. While dazed Tsuna relizes that the man is tearing off his clothes. As Tsuna tries to keep his clothes on the giant man grabs Tsuna's blet and ties his hands behind his back. When Tsuna sees the man unbuttening his jeans he thinks,

'Hieeeee! He's planning to rape me! Someone, anyone, save me!'

"Reborn," Tsuna shouts crying. Just as the man was about to hit him a gun shot rings out the bullet grazing the man's face. Both turns toward the entrence of the ally. There stood death in mortal form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Reborn's POV

Reborn's mission had gone well. The mafia family causing havic in the Italian country side had been easily taken care of. He was able to return home two days eailier than plaaned.

What he hadn't expected arriving home was a worried Skull rushing out of his apartment shouting Tsuna's name. Upon hearing that Tsuna hadn't been in the apartment when Skull arrived they began to search for him going seperate ways.

Ten minutes later Reborn hears a scream coming from a nearby ally. What he sees makes his blood boil.

A giant man is standing over Tsuna unbuttening his jeans. Tsuna is slumped againts a wall, his clothes torn and half hanging off him. He's dazed, bruised and is crying.

Before Reborn even registores it he is firing a warning shot grazing the man's face. Both Tsuna and the man turns to look at him and pales. Skull then arrives and seeing the situation walks over toTsuna. When he goes to pick up the boy the giant tries to stop him.

"Touch the boy and you lose a hand," Reborn threatens. The looks he gives the man would make even the Devil faint from terror.

Skull takes Tsuna home while Reborn _deals_ with the man. By the time Reborn returns Skull had washed and treated Tsuna's injuries. Tsuna is wearing some black shorts and one of Reborn's dress shirts which on him is a couple sizes too big for him.

Upon seeing Reborn Tsuna runs up and hugs him. His face on Reborn's chest he stutters our apologies for leaving the apartment alone, being useless, and anything else his mind could come up with. Reborn sighs as he hugs the boy whispering soothing words of comfort.

Skull smiles a little as he leaves the two alone. Tsuna's still apologizing when Reborn gently kisses him on his forehead.

"Hieeeee!?"

"You need to stop apologizing. All I want is for you to promise never to get into a situtation like that again."

Reborn looks away his fedora hiding half his face.

"I love you and I don't want to see you hurt like that ever again," Reborn says his fedora hiding his blush. Tsuna blushes. After staying silent for a moment he looks up at Reborn. With a shy smile he says,

"I love you too Reborn."

He then stands on his tiptoes and kisses a _very _surprized Reborn. Reborn pulls the boy closer deepening the kiss. After coming up for air Reborn grabs Tsuna bridal style make Tsuna hieeeee.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom," Reborn says with his usual smirk. A blushing Tsuna tries to protests but it's cut off as the bedroom door slams close. People for five miles around could hear Tsuna's screams of pleasure that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Leon's POV

_'Finally. I thought they would never get together," he thinks with a smirk simular to Reborn's. 'What 'til I tell Falco learns that I won our bet.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I hope you all liked my story and please R&R. Bye bye for now.


End file.
